


It was a game

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Dubious Consent, Fucking, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sub Draco Malfoy, Teasing, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, or kinda at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game. How else would they ever have started? By talking and confessing and forgiving and forgetting? Ha. As if. Malfoy was too much of a git, Harry had too much pride. This was not a chase, it was not a pursuit; it was pushing and pulling till one of them gave up. It was Harry telling Malfoy all the things Malfoy wanted, and Malfoy wholeheartedly denying it.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Draco plays a game of dirty talk, denying and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a game

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes [Lovi](http://evilqueenofslytherin.tumblr.com/) needs porn so I write it.  
> Hopefully my dirty talk isn't as cringeworthy in writing as it is in real life.

It was a game.

How else would they ever have started? By talking and confessing and forgiving and forgetting? Ha. As if. Malfoy was too much of a git, Harry had too much pride. So they played along; one step forward by Harry, one step backwards by Malfoy. Two steps forward by Harry, one step backwards by Malfoy. Harry closing the space and Malfoy not turning around to leave. It was not a chase, it was not a pursuit; it was pushing and pulling till one of them gave up. It was Harry telling Malfoy all the things Malfoy wanted, and Malfoy wholeheartedly denying it.

Harry was usually the one to initiate a new game. Sometimes, like now, that meant dragging Malfoy into an abandoned classroom after the last lesson and lock the door behind them. As he turned around, Draco sighed.

“What do you want, Potter?” He asked, bored look on his face and laziness seeping off of his words like thick honey.

“Oh, this is not about what _I_ want, Malfoy.” Harry pushed away from the door and Malfoy backed a step. Like usual. “This is about what _you_ want.”

Malfoy didn't look amused. “Really? And what do I want?”

“Me.” Harry smiled viciously at the way Malfoy’s eyes barely visibly widened. _Gotcha,_ Harry thought.

“You're so full of yourself.” The words sounded just as slow and deliberate as before but there was a strain to them that hadn't been there just a few seconds ago. Harry wanted Malfoy’s arse in his palms, feel his skin on his lips, be buried inside him; just the thought made his fingers tingle.

Instead, he nonchalantly kept talking. “ _You'd_ like to be full of me.” Malfoy pursed his lips and Harry shrugged a little. “I know it. I can see the way you long for me to claim you.” For the first time, Draco’s eyes flicked away, just a second, but enough for Harry to come just a little bit further forward without Malfoy backing away.

“I do not, Potter. I never watch you. Ever.” That he even tried saying things like that and make it sound like the truth made Harry smile.

“Such a filthy little liar. You stare when you think I can't see. But I see. And I know you watch me when I leave too, oh, how you like that. You always _want_ me. On you and inside you.”

Draco’s voice rose slightly in pitch. “You’re delusional, I've _never_ thought of you like that.” Harry snorted. He thought of all the times he'd worked the blond man open, heard him fall apart beneath him, almost screaming in pleasure while Harry fucked him. Harry played along.

He tapped his index finger to the side of his head a few times. “No, you think way dirtier, don't you?” He took another step closer and Malfoy backed into a desk. “You want me to take you, make you mine; you want to be dominated, Malfoy, and I'll give it to you even if you won't ask for it.”

“Harassment.” His voice was hoarse and he fumbled with his hand beside him until his fingers closed themselves over the edge of the wood. Harry would have him hold on to that like his life depended on it in minutes.

“You can stop me anytime but you won't.” As much as Harry enjoyed this game, he felt it necessary to slip something like that it; to let Draco know that if he really didn't want to, it would be easy to stop. Harry would know the different voices of _I want you to fuck me but I tell you that I don't because I don't know another way_ and _stop fucking me._ He was an expert on Draco’s voice.

“Maybe I will,” Draco breathed and Harry raised a brow.

“You wish you wanted to. You don't. You never want me to stop once I’ve started. You want me to grab you, hold you, fuck you. You want to be on your knees and have me above you. Fill you up when I come inside you. What you want is to be taken apart and you’ll let me do it. How does that sound, huh, Malfoy?” Malfoy’s face had turned a screaming colour of red, Harry rejoiced because it meant Malfoy was hard in his pants. Harry wanted to rip off all his clothes, wanted to have him squirm and gasp his name, wanted everything he could get.  

“I think you're doing a lot of talking and very little action,” Malfoy said as he found his voice again. “You don't dare to do any of those things.” Malfoy was a little shit; Harry had already done all of those things, time and time again. All Harry did was step even closer.

“Oh, I dare alright,” Harry promised and smirked at the way Malfoy’s grip around the edge of the desk tightened. “I'm just waiting to see if you'll bend over before I tell you to.”

“I'd never do such a thing, you're clearly gone out of your mind.” Harry leaned his hand on the desk, so close to Malfoy that he could see that the hair on his neck stood up, feel hot breath over his mouth and the heat radiating from his body. Harry not only wanted to rip his clothes off; he wanted to do it with his teeth. He wanted to bite at his skin till it bled and lick the wounds clean. He tilted his head forward to whisper in Malfoy’s ear.

“You're a slut for me, aren't you, Draco?”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat. “ _Shut up, Potter!”_

Malfoy lost the game by forcing his lips onto Harry’s. There weren’t really any rules, but Harry could play all the dirty tricks anyhow and Malfoy was more inclined to kiss him when Harry called him ‘Draco’, it usually meant Malfoy was driven crazy by lust before Harry was. It was always better when Malfoy lost because then he was so desperate, so needy, so compliant. Harry only had to put a hand on Draco’s body and Draco would do anything he wanted him to: he would move or twist or bend or follow. There hadn't been a single time that Draco had called them to a stop so Harry had kept taking whatever he could and felt like. And Draco liked it.

Since the first time Harry had kissed Draco’s lips, it was like they both had been _gone._ There hadn’t been any stop to it; they’d just continued and continued and breathed too little. Basically passed out because they just didn’t _breathe_ . It had gotten slightly better as they had hooked up several more times and nowadays they managed to be rude and say demeaning things even _during_ sex and they almost proudly did so. Draco always faltered first, though, turning the mean things into pleads. Started asking for things, begging, giving himself up.

Harry tugged Draco’s robes off and Draco shook his arms to get rid of it faster. Sometimes, when Harry was too impatient, he used a spell to get them naked but he usually went with the slower pace, just because he could. Just to mess with Draco a tiny bit more. Harry didn't need words to make Draco succumb to him, he only needed a little bit of patience and a few well thought out moves and Draco would neatly fold his eyebrows into that annoyed snark Harry couldn’t get enough of. Even if Harry took the slower way of getting undressed, they got too frantic to take a long time exploring; instead, they went where they knew they wanted to be right away. Which meant Harry held Draco tight and close as he lubed up his fingers. Draco whined. He clung to Harry like he couldn't stand still and like he tried to please him the best he could without making it obvious that he _wanted it_ as well. Harry pushed his finger in; slow and deliberate and Malfoy spilled an endless stream of nonsensicals over Harry’s neck.

“You like that, Malfoy? When I breach you and make you mine?” Harry asked, his cheek pressed to Draco’s hair, just as he got his first finger buried down to his last knuckle, just as he stopped moving and waited for the other man’s answer. Draco only squirmed and hitched his knee around Harry’s thigh, in the process giving Harry a perfect angle to continue but Harry just kept still.

“You've missed this,” he teased instead. Draco bucked against him and grumbled, something that might have resembled a positive response but it wasn't enough of one. Harry trailed his lips down to Draco’s ear.

“So impatient, Malfoy,” he whispered, “you just can't wait for me to fuck you. You'd like us to skip this stage so I'll be properly inside you, but I'm going to take my time because I know how you love that too.” And time he took. Got Draco open and inviting, cursing under his breath because fingers weren't enough, never enough. Harry breathed hard and choked off because it wasn’t enough for him either. His whole body screamed for release, so he stopped moving his fingers again and pushed Draco away, just a smidge so that they weren’t flushed together; cocks desperately hard. Draco looked down at Harry’s with a short intake of breath.

“You think you can handle it?” Harry asked as he slipped his fingers out. He proceeded to twist Draco around with a light tug on his hair and pressed his chest to Draco’s back. “I don't think you will; I think you'll crumble and give yourself up to me completely. I promise I’ll fuck you good, though.” He was growling the words and Draco’s breathing had gotten strangled and hitched. He knew what was coming. Harry smirked and bit down on his ear before he forced Draco to bend over the desk, and Draco didn't even resist, not even a little. Feeling smug and right where he wanted to be, he just kept Draco in his place with his hand clasped around his hair. The blond whimpered because he couldn’t seem to hold himself. When Harry let Draco’s head go, to lube up his own aching cock, Draco looked back at him; grey eyes wide and expecting. As his gaze travelled down once more, he watched as Harry touched himself and he looked like he wanted to scream in pleasure already.

Harry snickered, kept going like that for longer than necessary and asked, “Aw, maybe it’s too big for you?”

Trying to go for bored and missing the mark completely, Draco said, “Piss off, Potter, and act on your promise already.”

Harry pushed just the tip in; it was so easy, so easy, it took all his self-control to not slam right into the hot tightness. He grunted and steadied himself as Draco clenched his fingers around the desk and he finally lost his facade by begging for _more more more_ and Harry couldn't restrain himself enough to deny his request. With one, long thrust he sank all the way into Draco, holding himself from whining too loud. Draco was a mess beneath him; unable to be still, unable to keep his breathing in check, unable to stop himself from making small, needy noises that went straight to Harry’s dick.

“Fuck, _Draco_ ,” Harry said and Draco pushed back against him in response. He was so beautiful like this: splayed over the desk on his stomach, his pale back arched and his hair no longer in such perfect shape it usually was. The contrast between his and Harry’s skin and the way the melted together, Harry buried inside him.

“Beg,” Harry demanded. He gave the side of Draco’s bum a smack as the other man didn’t say anything.

“You’re an arse,” Draco pressed out.

“And now I have control over yours, so, beg.”

“Please,” Draco then pleaded straight away, his fingers white-knuckled against the darkness of the wood he was holding onto and Harry pressed his nails into his hips. “Please, for the love of Merlin, Harry, _please_.” Harry grabbed a firm hold of his body and pulled almost all the way out before slamming into him again. Draco’s voice came out raw when he said Harry’s name and Harry’s head spun with the pleasure that it caused. Granting his wishes only once more, Harry thrust and then waited again. He loved doing that, giving just enough for Draco to know what would come again if he was just compliant enough. Draco tried to look at Harry over his shoulder, so Harry forced his head back against the desk; Draco’s head giving a small thud as it hit the wood.

“Sadist,” Draco murmured, but his body delightedly shuddered underneath Harry’s fingers.

“Masochist,” Harry countered. “You’ve like everything I’ve done so far, and you’re gonna like everything else I’m doing. Right, Draco?” He didn’t give the blond a chance to answer but shoved into him again and kept going because however fun it was teasing and waiting, it was evidently more fun to hear Draco moan and feel Draco clench around him. He didn't have to tell Draco to keep the words coming, Draco happily provided them anyway. He agreed, cried yes and pleads and he asked for more and harder, he banged his hands on the desk when it got too much for words. Harry had kept him down with his fingers still tousled in the other man’s hair but it was more for show and feeling rather than a need because Draco wouldn't fight if there was where Harry wanted him so once he picked up the pace, he let go in favour of getting a better angle. It was a good thing, because not only did it feel better but also Draco’s moaning basically turned into squeals, it made him arch and shake. Draco whispered _Harry Harry Harry_ and it took no time before Harry decided that it was worth going at a bit slower speed to handle jerking Draco off at the same time; pulling him over the edge in a howling, body convulsing sort of way that had Harry exploding with the sensation of it. For half a minute he stayed inside of Draco, draped himself on the other man's sweaty back and said nothing. Draco probably would've thrown him off if he hadn't been so orgasm high. When Harry finally pulled out, he practically scrambled onto his back on the floor and laughed and Draco pushed himself off the desk, a red mark crossed over his lower tummy where he’d been folded over the furniture.

“Bloody hell, Potter,” Draco said, his words came out in hard pants as he slithered down on the floor beside Harry; also too tired out to even keep standing. Looking like he was going to lay on his stomach, he finally decided to be on his side instead, probably to keep some of his dignity and not continue to have his bare, cum covered, amazing arse on display. Harry turned to his side too, watching him as Draco caught his breath.

“I fucking hate you,” Draco said then, finishing their playtime on a high note.

“Likewise,” Harry responded, shooting a brilliant grin and Draco’s smile wasn’t as smug as it maybe should’ve been. It was a game. And in the end, they both won.

**Author's Note:**

> it could probably be way more developed but i'm like nah man
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
